Pebbles Flintstone
|gender = Female |voice = See below}}Pebbles Wilma Flintstone-Rubble is the daughter of Fred Flintstone and Wilma Flintstone, granddaughter to Pearl Slaghoople, goddaughter/daughter-in-law to Barney Rubble and Betty Rubble, wife to Bamm-Bamm Rubble and mother to Chip and Roxy Rubble and a fictional character of the original series, The Flintstones and the rest of the franchise. Background According to the February 22, 1963, edition of TV Guide, Pebbles was born at the Bedrock Rockapedic Hospital on February 22, 10,000 B.C. That particular year was never actually cited within the show itself; most versions of the show put the Flintstones' era as circa 1,000,000 B.C. As a preteen, Pebbles was an excellent baseball player, which led to a misadventure involving her father, as seen in the prime-time special, The Flintstones: Little Big League. By the time she was a teenager, Pebbles was noted for getting Bamm-Bamm and their friends into various misadventures, mostly due to sharing her dad's penchant for schemes that would inevitably backfire. She and her friends attended Bedrock High School; Pebbles had a catchphrase similar to her father's: "Yabba-Dabba-Doozie!" As an adult, Pebbles pursued a career in advertising and married Bamm-Bamm. After this, the newly married couple moved to Hollyrock and eventually had fraternal twins, Chip and Roxy. 'Physical appearance' 'Toddler' In her famous form as a toddler, Pebbles is short with fair skin and red hair and a trademark white bone on her pony-tail hair. In the original series, The Flintstones, she wears a loin cloth with black spots in various colors, including tan in the third through fifth seasons and green in the sixth and final season, and a diaper in various colors including black in the third through fifth seasons and white in the sixth and final season. Also, she mostly wears a green and black-spotted loin cloth and teal diaper in the franchise, including The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age SmackDown! for example. 'Child/Preteen' As a 9 year-old child in A Flintstone Christmas, The Flintstones: Little Big League and a 12 year-old preteen in The Flintstone Comedy Show she is growing and is slender, plus her hair style is a little bit larger. 'Teenager' As a 15 year-old teenager in the spin-offs, The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show and The Flintstone Comedy Hour, she is tall and her hair style is longer with a short pony-tail. 'Adult' As an adult in the three films, I Yabba-Dabba Do!, Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby and A Flintstone Family Christmas, she is now finally grown up and her hair style is now shorter and different. Appearances (in chronological order) 'Infant/toddler' *''The Flintstones'' *''The Man Called Flintstone'' *''The New Fred and Barney Show'' *''The Flintstone Primetime Specials'' **''The Flintstones' New Neighbors'' **''The Flintstones: Fred's Final Fling'' **''The Flintstones: Wind-Up Wilma'' **''The Flintstones: Jogging Fever'' *''I Yabba-Dabba Do!'' (flashback) *''Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby'' (flashback) *''A Flintstones Christmas Carol'' *''Cave Kids'' *''The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age SmackDown!'' 'Child/preteen' *''A Flintstone Christmas'' *''The Flintstones: Little Big League'' *''The Flintstones'' (1994) *''Yabba-Dabba Dinosaurs!'' 'Teenager' *''The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show'' *''The Flintstone Comedy Hour'' *''Hanna-Barbera Educational Filmstrips'' – featuring Information Please, A Weighty Problem, Fire Alarm, Fire Escape and Driving Guide *''The Flintstone Comedy Show'' *''The Flintstone Funnies'' 'Adult' *''I Yabba-Dabba Do!'' *''Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby'' *''A Flintstone Family Christmas'' Portrayals 'Television shows and specials' * Jean Vander Pyl - The Flintstones, A Flintstone Christmas, The New Fred and Barney Show and Fred and Barney Meet the Thing * Sally Struthers: The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show * Mickey Stevens: The Flintstone Comedy Hour * Pamela Anderson: The Flintstones: Little Big League * Russi Taylor: The Flintstone Comedy Show * Megan Mullally: A Flintstone Family Christmas * Aria Curzon: Cave Kids * Jessica DiCicco: Yabba-Dabba Dinosaurs! (2020) 'Films' * Jean Vander Pyl: The Man Called Flintstone (1966) * Megan Mullally: I Yabba-Dabba Do! (1993) * Kath Soucie: Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby (1993) * Elaine and Melanie Silver: The Flintstones (1994) * Russi Taylor: I Yabba-Dabba Do!, Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby, A Flintstones Christmas Carol and The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age SmackDown! (2015) 'Other' * Russi Taylor: The Flintstones: Bedrock Bowling Character marketing In 1963, when Hanna-Barbera decided to add a baby to the show, their first choice was a boy. When Ideal Toy Company heard this, company executives approached Hanna-Barbera with a proposal to change the baby character to a girl for which the toymaker could create a doll, and Hanna-Barbera agreed. Pebbles, in her conventional toddler incarnation, is sometimes seen in the various Pebbles Cereal commercials. Pebbles also appears on the packages of "Flintstones" children's vitamins and with Bamm-Bamm on the packages of "Flintstones" toddler vitamins, which are manufactured by Bayer Healthcare. Gallery Notes/Trivia *In the TV film, Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby, Pebbles' daughter, Roxy, has Bamm-Bamm's strength and her son Chip has his grandfather Fred Flintstone's big mouth. *Despite appearing before Bamm-Bamm did, she still crawls while he can walk. This could mean that Bamm-Bamm is older than Pebbles or it's due to his strength. *Pebbles is fickle as a baby. Even though she loves her father, she'll easily replace him with someone she likes. For example, Wilma's old cowboy friend, Bony Hurdle comes for a visit, Pebbles prefers him and calls him "Dada" in the episode, Bedrock Rodeo Round-Up. *Pebbles' pet name for Bamm-Bamm as an adult is "Bammer". *Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm appeared in a cameo with their modern teenage designs as background characters in the 2010 series, Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, in the episode "Revenge of the Man Crab". Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Flintstones characters Category:The Man Called Flintstone characters Category:The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show characters Category:The Flintstone Comedy Hour characters Category:The New Fred and Barney Show characters Category:The Flintstone Comedy Show characters Category:I Yabba-Dabba Do! characters Category:Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby characters Category:A Flintstone Family Christmas characters Category:The Flintstones (film) characters Category:A Flintstones Christmas Carol characters Category:Cave Kids characters Category:The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age SmackDown! characters Category:Yabba-Dabba Dinosaurs! characters